


My Pearl

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Drama, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaids, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Smut, Tragic Romance, mild violence, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Aoi had always been the one in control. But one slip up can ruin everything. He always hated pirates, especially the dumb ones who made his heart flutter even when he was in danger.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts), [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> something i wrote for @miya_sugar_star and @Aoi-sensei! MIYA HAS SUCH GOOD ART U SHOULD CHECK HER OUT  
> And Sensei has such beautiful works so please read her works as well!

He couldn’t give up..! There was no way! Not if he, Aoi, the most feared prince in the entire ocean, had anything to say about it! Even if the feeling of stared at by a seemingly endless array of eyes prickled his scales to no end, he will not shrivel up so easily!

“I already told you!” He shrieked with a violent flap of his tail against the hard wooden tub keeping him imprisoned. “There is no treasure in my oceans! You’re all wasting your time! I am Prince Aoi, the feared killer of ships! Now let me go, and I promise I won’t sink this ship immediately.”

Humans were so dense! All they cared about were shiny things, power, and destruction. Disgusting.

Even more so, the human in front of him was as dense as an overcooked pearl. His gaze was sharp and stared at him as though he were just some weakling, a poor little guppy who could barely get out of its shell. When it fact it was the opposite!

He was strange, dressed in dark clothes, a ridiculously fancy hat and… An even weirder white cloth across his nose.

“I know you are keeping something from me, my dear,” the captain chuckled haughtily. “As such… I think that pretty thing on your head counts as treasure, hmm?”

His tiara… He had gotten so used to having it there that he had nearly forgotten! It was… All he had of his mother. They could not take it!

“I’m warning you,” he hissed. “Let me go. Or this ship is doomed, along with all of the other pathetic humans.”

This was bad. His threats above water were meaningless. If only he could somehow get back in the water..! Then he could show these heathens where they belonged on the food chain!

The captain sighed and slowly began to walk closer to him, smiling all the way. He held a deep curiosity in amusement in the way he smiled, and a cold shiver went through him.

“Are those pearls?” He asked, ignoring the threat. “Oh! And gold! My My, if I knew such a beauty like you was carrying that on you I would have caught you sooner!”

Quickly Aoi swiped it out of reach before the captain could get any closer to him, shoving it Into the tub and into the now freezing water. Now he was but another merman, trapped in the grasp of another human. The tiara gave him power. Power that was now useless.

“Go choke on sea water, that way you will be more useful.”

With a tsk the captain gave him an eerie stare and then a strange grin.

“Men! I think our guest is getting a little cold,” he laughed and earned himself a few agreements. “What say you we make him a little warmer hm? I think that tub of his has definitely overstayed it’s welcome.”

They all agreed even louder, responding with laughs and eerie grins. And when the man seemed to be satisfied with his answer Aoi was nearly gasping in horror. The man quickly and roughly placed his boot in the edge of the tub, causing the water to splash around and his body to rock to the side.

Was he-?

“Don’t you dare,” Aoi growled weakly, now shivering. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” He laughed and then leaned in, So that their eyes finally could meet. “I think you’ll find that as a human, I could care less about what you want. On the other hand, I always get what I want.”

Then Aoi was being toppled over, and with a violent painful lurch he was slamming into the hard wooden deck as water rushed past him from the tub, over the wooden planks, then with a splash it was all back in the ocean. Air rushed out of his lungs and he couldnt breathe.

Pain shot up his side from where he hit the wood and he felt his tiara stabbing his tail. His ears rang and his vision swam from the sudden fall.

“Mmm I can see your lovely tail in all its shining beautiful glory,” the captain laughed down at him as he writhed in pain. “The sun really brings out that ocean color. But I’ve seen plenty of mermaids in my day. So I know that won’t last for very long. So you might as well get used to this feeling.”

More pain began to go down his spine, and his tail felt like it was starting to split apart from his fins. A scream tore from his throat as in the agonizing seconds of his last few seconds of being a Prince, he could see the man now leaning down next to him, sliding his fingers along was what now pale smooth flesh. Legs. They slide along his thighs and he shivers, unable to move as the pain turned into a dull thudding as his heart pounded in his ears.

He felt Exposed. He felt caught in a trap. He felt... like a Human.

“Oh, and… While we’re getting introduced, dearest friend,” he murmured to him, smiling as his hands found the tiara between his fingers and slides it from Aoi’s now too weak grip. “You can call me Reita. _Captain_ Reita. Welcome aboard my ship. _Prince Aoi_.”

He had lost.


	2. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW
> 
> how could i not make this a good chapter?? I COULD NOT RESIST

The first three days were torture. Sheer torture.

Reita had dragged him below deck to a room blocked off from everything else, lockable from the outside only. A random guy would come in with a plate of food that, according to him, was not fit for a prince but he had to deal. They actually caught him fish... That's what his servants would usually do but of course usually it was cooked in a certain way... Still. It kept his belly somewhat filled.

The sky beyond was as beautiful as it always was, perfect and blue with just the smallest bit of cotton weaving through it's canvas.

But the worst part about all of it was the fact that there was no water beyond the small cup he had beside his bed. Reita was forcing him to stay human, and was confining him to a single but... Surprisingly soft bed filled with something weird, like what his favorite seagulls would give to him when he came up to look at the ocean from a new point of view.

That had been mistake number one... Had his curiosity not urged him to find danger this would not have happened.

Being a human still felt so weird. His tail was like a second home to him. His scales would catch the light as the sun filtered into his coral made castle and it felt so normal to let the water carry him through its currents.

Now... As a human he could not handle the force that air had on him. His legs were wobbly and clumsy. Trying to leave the first time only meant that he was soon face first on the floor before too long. Reita even gave him clothes but he didn't even bother. What even were clothes??

Also, he could feel dirt collecting on his skin. Did all humans put up with this it did they bathe? He had no idea.

Plus his tiara had been taken from him... Poor mother. She would be so sad and heartbroken to learn what happened... It broke his heart even more.

It was so... Frustrating. He felt like a beached starfish or a poor dolphin caught in a tide pool at low tide. This place was maddening, how do humans do this so easily?

These four walls, made of wooden planks, made him feel extremely claustrophobic. It had already been an hour since the last time he ate anything, but he was used to eating as much as he wanted. A single plate with one piece of fried fish and a slice of bread was not nearly enough to satisfy him.

So he could only do a few things right now. Hope that any of his officers could find him and free him, or hope to find an opening for a chance to escape. For now... All he could do was smell the ocean from beyond the metal bars separating him from the outside, and roll around in the soft sheets to feel them sliding on his legs. A novelty sensation he was sure to enjoy in the moment.

In fact, he was in the middle of enjoying the feeling on his legs when a knock came at the door. His whole body froze. No one usually knocked... Usually they just came inside without asking. So what gives?

He didn't dare say a word. But soon he heard a voice speak to him, an all too familiar one that made his skin crawl and heat go up his spine.

"Aoi. Are you awake? I wish to speak with you."

It was Reita... Had he come to his senses yet? Still, he held his tongue and didn't respond, instead choosing to roll over on his side to not look at the door. The window provided him his only source of comfort for the moment.

The door unlocked and he heard slow footsteps step inside. Right away he could feel eyes on his whole back. He only bothered to cover his hips as he learned that humans didn't understand the concept of a free body.

"I know you're awake. I could see the way you trembled when I came in."

Humph. Reita was surprisingly astute. That was only one redeeming quality in the sea of lies.

"What do you want?" He asked venomously, squeezing his eyes shut. "Here to extort more of my family history from me? Too bad, I can't give you anything else."

Reita let the door close and he hears him come closer and the small room become even smaller. The captain didn't respond to that. Instead he answered with something... Totally different.

"You need a bath. Would you like one?"

A... Bath?

"What is a... Bath?" He asked suspiciously, only turning his head slightly to meet the others piercing eyes. "Are you planning on doing something bad to me?"

A chuckle bubbles in Reita's throat, and he shook his head.

"So cautious. As expected of a Prince," he laughed. "But no. Nothing of the sort. You feel dirty right? All humans need baths at some point. Its just a tub of warm water."

Water..! Aoi visibly sucks in an excited breath, and his whole body starts to tingle.

"You... You'd let me get in the water?" He asked slowly, hopeful. This was his chance..!

"Yes, but only under my supervision. I'll even let you use the jumbo tub big enough for two people. So? What do you say Prince?"

In the water, unknown to Reita, he had strong power. When in a dire situation where there is so little water, a mermaid Prince can channel his inborn abilities and send strong signals of distress to the nearest body of water and towards his home. In this case, his castle was not far, so his officers had to be nearby as well. The sea breeze carried secrets that no human could hope to uncover.

So he would see what he could do, for now.

Uruha and Kai were his most trusted officers, with him at all times. The thing that kept them together was their mate bond, a love so strong that even breaking one person off could end up in permanent heartbreak.

So it was a surprise to hear that Kai had fallen ill with current sickness and only a random person was available. 

Uruha was hesitant to leave him on his own with a newbie, but he had no other choice. His mate took top priority, even next to the Prince himself.

He was absent minded, worried about his own mates at every turn and letting his strong love for them hinder his ability to protect Aoi. Hence... The reason he is here in the first place.

But he forgave that already. It was not that person's fault at all. Love was something very powerful in their society, and having two mates only made that love even more overwhelming.

"Okay..." He agreed slowly and sits up, not noticing the way Reita almost turned red as the sheet fell from his hips. "But only if I get more food at meal times. One would think that you were trying to starve me to death."

Quickly the captain recovers and nodded his head.

"Sure," he agrees with a grin. "I think I can handle that at least. We will be back on land soon, our stock of bread is getting low. So just enjoy your bath, and we'll soon be back on the ocean. Also... Its a good think you're already naked, that way you don't have to take them clothes off again."

//////////

It was a little embarrassing. Being carried in the arms of a human with only a sheet to cover his body. Aoi could feel the stares of Reita's 'first mate' as he called him. A human named Ruki who... To him was a bit small. But he was fiery, and his fierce temper gave him a strong power over the other humans.

His eyes followed them scrutinizingly, searching his face as Reita carried him through the underbelly of the ship to a door not far from his room. Reita's hands were curled under his legs, and the feeling of their skin touching made Aoi blush even harder.

"Don't mind Ruki. He's very protective of me as the Captain. I just think he is bitter and needs to get laid."

Aoi scoffed and held the sheet at a distance from his face. It smelled nice and was clean, but it was already suffocating enough.

Plus Reita was hot, temperature wise. He wanted to stay cool as to not overheat.

"He needs a mate who will help him get the coral out of his ass..."

Reita suddenly starts to laugh, and the blush on his cheeks gets even worse. He still continued to laugh even as the door of the new room is already closed.

"What?" He sputtered and walks to a big wooden tub. "W-what are you implying?"

Aoi looks down, and the tub is filled with pink tinted water with the smell of flowers Is heavy. What did Reita do to this water?

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," he quickly denies. "Now... What in the seven hells did you do to this water? Why isn't it clean?"

He is lowered into a nearby chair with the sheet still covering him and the laughing fit finally dies down.

"Well... Don't you worry none. The water is still clean, its just rose water with sea salt crystals. It cleans and you'll smell nice."

"Rose water?" He asked in confusion. "What's rose water?"

Reita smiled, seemingly amused at the naivety of his captive Prince.

"I'll tell you later when we reach land. But first you should get in. The water will get cold soon."

Reita walks to a cabinet and pulls out a towel, all white with a single baby blue sea shell stitched neatly on it. The sight of it makes a painful this in Aoi's chest. When would he ever see something like that again?

"Fine. But don't look at me. I know you humans get nervous when I get naked. Naked like the day you were born."

Reita just humphed and puts the towel over the edge of the chair and stares at Aoi. The Prince is struggling, as usual, to stand up on his own without falling.

"Need some help there?"

"No," he argues. "Don't come near me, I can do it."

But Aoi is breathless and tired just from getting on his feet. His muscles have no idea what at all he is trying to do. And It looks... Pretty funny actually.

"Come on Mr Stubborn. Clearly you're as coordinated as a baby deer. Here."

"Don't-"

But his protests go unheard as Reita swiftly and effortlessly picks him up, the sheet falling from his body as he is dropped rather rudely into the warm sweet smelling water. It rushed up his nose and into his lungs, making him cough.

Then comes that familiar pain from a few days ago. But he grits as teeth as his body weakly flails in the water and his legs force themselves together violently. It hurt. It hurt so bad... But he felt his tail come back. Those clumsy limbs were no more, and the sunlight streaming in caught on beautiful blue scales.

His breathing was heavy, but it was a relief to see his body change to normal.

"You asshole! Ugh... Ouch..."

But his words are lost as he realizes that he was still being watched. Reita's eyes were like a hungry shark. He stood there, shivering, as his eyes raked all up and down Aoi's tail in utter fascination. The feeling makes another heat wave go through him and he can feel it in his fins.

Why is Reita looking at him like that... He never saw this look unless someone was with their mate. And Reita wasn't his mate, so why... 

Oh.  _Oh_  fuck. Aoi saw it then. Something he should have noticed but was now too late. 

A scratch, about an inch long and angrily streaming with red droplets, was present across Reita's left cheek. 

Aoi scratched him.  _Aoi scratched a human_. 

That was the ultimate no no..! His claws had an aphrodisiac in them that he used to lure sailors to their deaths! But now he was in the vulnerable state! Reita was lost easily to the madness, lust clouding his once amused and indifferent eyes. He stalked closer like a predator, his body easily being pulled under the spell of the powerful aphrodisiac.

It was too late.

_'Fuck!'_

The human slowly inched closer, his hands coming to rest on the edge of the tub. That look never left his eyes. The look of a man utterly  _enamored_. Terrified Aoi scooted back, his heart thudding.

"Aoi-"

But the Prince couldn't let that happen.

"Reita... Back off," he growled and bared his now sharp teeth. " _Now_. Leave me  _alone_."

The signals were pulsing out of his body. The ocean felt like it was whispering to him. 

_'Help me! 'Help me!'_

But it was weak, because the heat was still there, and the water seemed to be making his head feel funny. The boat rocked all around them on the ocean's surface, as did the water in his tub. A sweet scent seemed to fill his nose, and his eyes watered from the overwhelming smell. The aphrodisiac was now taking it's effect on him, and he knew it would not be long before he too would be lost to its spell.

"I'm warning you! Get away!"

Reita didn't listen. His chest heaved heavily and his mouth was slack as his darkened eyes raked and devoured the beautiful creature beneath him. Clueless. Naive. Helpless. His actions were soon to be understood as Aoi was suddenly being pushed back against the edge of the huge tub, and water splashed all over him. The way that Reita was touching him made him shudder, the protests steadily leaving his mouth. 

A splash and a gasp later, Reita was pressing against him in a flurry of touches and overwhelmed smitten kisses. A foreign feeling rose in his chest and the pulses of worry turned into pulses of confusion. Warm and wet, a tongue found it's way into his mouth and began to kiss him roughly, twirling and dominating him easily as a dripping wet Reita let his hands explore a now weak Prince. His scales shuddered, his tail flopped weakly against the side of the tub. And all the while his chest heaved with air he couldn't breathe. 

It all happened so fast. Reita could not do much while Aoi was a mermaid and that was shown in the frustrated way his hands couldn't find much to feel and play with other than his scales and nipples and the kisses became rough and insistent. 

Aoi's mind spun. The pulses had long since turned into a hazy, confused thumping. What was happening..?

"Not enough," the man growled as his voice turned darker and deeper. "Want to feel more."

His words were zombie like, and Aoi had long since fallen to the feeling of lips on his. His body started to ache and burn with a need and a desperate needy feeling suffocated him. 

This was lust. Pure primal lust. He didn't love this man, the thought was not at all there. All this was... was a carnal insufferable  _ache_. Aoi could not speak as Reita all but dragged his body out of the bath he was supposed to take, and he was flat on his back on the now soaked sheet once covering his body. 

The pain of a forced and all too soon turning was next to nothing compared to the heat in his stomach. In fact it might have helped dull the heat, even if for a second as a heavy moan fell from his lips as Reita was once again attacking his mouth, both his legs trapping the helpless Prince against the floor. 

Aoi felt a strange hardness pressing against his stomach, and the heat only increased. Reita growled in a flurry of teeth tugging at his lips. Hands found his easily aroused flesh and gladly started him up in a flurry. 

"Hahh... Hnn..." 

The spell was in full force, forcing him to eagerly meet the movements of each stroke, the feeling was scary but dulling the overwhelming heat. He had never mated with a human before this..! This wasn't supposed to happen! If he mates with Reita then... he was so screwed.

He didn't even realize what Reita was doing until it was too late. His mouth was easily claimed again as he felt rustling and then... A similar hardness is rubbing against his, wet and hot. Pleasure swam through his veins and made his whole body sing with desire. 

The pulses had long since ceased. And he had no idea if it reached anyone. But right now his mind was being forced to focus on his present almost-mate. Reita was worshiping his body as though he was a Goddess. Kisses found his chest, his neck, his throat. His hips arched up and moans tumbled from his bruised lips as Reita's fingers continuously circled around his length and forced tiny droplets of pearl like liquid to dribble down his pinkish red flesh. 

Reita's tongue lazily dragged around his mouth in an obscene display of dominance, their lips barely touching and saliva freely streamed down his chin. Those fingers working him into a post orgasm were covered in the clear liquid and making a mess. 

Then he feels them stop before pressing into that spot beneath that he had only recently learned of. A gasp is all he can muster as a finger easily slid inside his entrance and the shock of something inside him soon wore off to a dull feeling of fullness. One leg easily found it's way over Reita's shoulder.

It felt... so weird. This isn't how male mermaids mated. This isn't how it was done..! 

But Reita knew what he was doing, clearly. His finger effortlessly wiggled around and opened him up, sending him into a spiral of moans as he squeezed tightly. Aoi could feel Reita's own length sliding and pressing on his own, mixing their lust together in a messy pattern. 

Then he felt like it wasn't enough. His body ached for more. Without words his hips eagerly met the feeling of something entering into him over and over. Impatiently he bit down softly on Reita's mouth, sweetly, his teeth sharp but clearly it pleased the human. 

As he suspected Reita pulled the first out, only to feel it again alongside a second one slowly pushing inside. This time he felt a slight but barely there sting. Still, he moaned loudly in response, the sound making his almost-mate purr in approval. Their kisses turn slow but no less as heavy. 

Then Reita is spreading those fingers apart, making him gasp loudly as pleasure shot up his back and his thighs. 

_'Oh stars! It feels good... Oh Gods... what is this?? What am I feeling??'_

His brain was so confused. Pleasure he didn't want to feel was swamping his mind. Reita scissored him in a slow and steady motion, his tongue finding his nipples to swirl and play with, tugging with his teeth before switching to the other. Aoi felt his vision blur as moan after helpless moan tumble from saliva wet lips. His claws dragged red welts across Reita's back, spreading the aphrodisiac even deeper. 

Then soon his body clearly demanded more. Reita's fingers didn't feel like enough! For the first time in what felt like ages he forced his lips to make a pathetic garble of words, his fingers helplessly stroking his length for some relief. 

"Reita... Inside me... Please..."

The human's fingers spread him apart a little bit wider and his mouth released his nipples, and his head raised to show the most deep, heavy lidded gaze that he ever saw. There was something there other than lust. Happiness? 

Still, Reita didn't speak but instead he smiled, a lazy charming smile that seemed to melt the cold ice around Aoi's heart just slightly. Then in an almost dizzying motion Reita flipped him over onto his knees, and pushed his face into the wet sheet before lifting up his hips so he could settle between them. 

He felt so exposed. He wanted to feel shame. Eyes hungrily drank in the sight of his wet entrance stretched open and quivering. Reita licked his lips and used his fingers to greedily spread Aoi apart, the sight of an alluring and inviting body arousing him even more. 

But Aoi  _fucking loved it._

Everything was for Reita to use right now. His body belonged to the pleasure of this moment, and the desire to be filled with something to satisfy him. The feeling of wet wood digging into his knees didn't even register as he desperately shook his hips to egg on the human further. Reita licked his lips and grasped his hips to spread his hole open even wider before pressing his leaking length as close as he could, the feeling sending pleasured shock waves into his core. 

This was it... There was no going back. 

Then with a single motion Reita buried himself deeply into Aoi's heat, and a literal scream of ecstasy ripped from his throat. The aphrodisiac only heightened his senses. He could feel all of Reita deep inside of him. Every inch rubbed all of the sweet spots inside of him, every motion turned his legs to jelly. Soon Reita was as deep as he could be, his stomach pressing to his ass from behind. 

"Ahh! Ah... ah ah... Hnn... Reita... Reita!" 

_'Mate... mate... mate..!'_

Proper sentences were a thing of the past. Only a few words seemed to be comprehensible. Reita was his new mate now. He was his mate... The thought caused a painful lurch inside his chest but it was swamped by a wave of intense pleasure.

His eyes began to roll back as Reita started to move, slowly at first. And it felt so fucking  _amazing_. Aoi couldn't even breathe right, his mouth was open as the sensation of being completely filled forced his mind to stop working. 

Then without warning his mate sped up his rhythm, roughly thrusting into his tightness with the hunger of a man starved. Reita's moans were small and subtle, but the noise was so sexy and beautiful. Aoi's moans turned to breathless pants and heavy gasping of Reita's name, and that was all he could muster. 

His poor knees were scraping hard against the wood beneath him as his body was fucked hard against it's surface, the sheet having been pushed away. The sound of heavy pants and the sound of skin on skin echoed and bounced off the walls. 

Dirty. He felt so dirty but he wanted so much more. Aoi had no idea that mating could feel so good! he just wanted so much more! More more..!

Soon Reita's fingers wrapped around his leaking length between his legs and started to stroke him slowly in tune with his thrusts, biting down on his shoulders to create small sweet marks that would be a bitch to cover later. 

"Oh yes... Yes..! More...More!"

A mantra of pleas and begs fall from his lips as he helplessly lost himself to the sensations of his mate deeply reaching inside. Soon he felt another sensation, a tightening in his stomach that made his legs tremble. Saliva trailed even farther to create drips on the floor, his eyes rolling so far back he swore he saw his life flashing before his eyes. 

He was so close now.. .Just a little more..! He wanted to cum so bad! 

"Ngh... Aoi... Aoi!"

Reita was probably close too, his rhythm having become desperate and rough. In a flurry of whimpers Aoi collapsed as Reita squeezed the tip of his length and circled his thumb around it. 

"Reita... Please... I want to cum..."

His mate slowly tortured him with his fingers as his hips snapped viciously into his heat, a heavy panting from Reita all the confirmation he needed that this was feeling good to him too. A pleased and satisfied smile twists up his lips and he helplessly moved his hips back to meet each thrust. 

'Mate... My mate...'

Then with a sharp thrust he was almost screaming as an intense orgasm slammed into him so suddenly, his thighs quivering as he came hard all over his Mate's fingers and the floor beneath him. Ripples of sheer agonized pleasure forced his fingers to dig into his palms. Reita's fingers dug deep into his ass, making small indents and pink crescents.

"Hahh.... hahh..."

Reita slammed into him a few more times before his orgasm came, and thick ropes of liquid heat splashed deep inside of him and another weak moan slipped out. His mate was gasping, his hips still moving as he came as deep inside as possible. So much came out that Aoi's entrance couldn't handle it and as Reita stopped he felt so full. 

"Aoi... Aoi..." 

Reita pulled out of his now sore entrance, and he felt the remnants of his Mate's orgasm steadily start to dribble out of him. The human panted hard, his hands slowly rubbing over the mess he made of Aoi's entrance. Spreading it through with his fingers, dipping inside and admiring how wet he was. And it felt so good... Aoi collapsed onto the floor once Reita let him go, and feels the human circle his arms around his stomach. 

Then the aphrodisiac starts to wear off, and the rose tinted filter around his eyes started to fade into his reality. The reality of what he had just done finally hits him and tears spilled from his already red eyes. 

_'What have I done..?'_

Oh Gods... He... He was Mated. With a human... He wanted to cry. Both with despair and the unwanted joy of being permanently paired with a human. And with the one who captured him no less! What would his father think? If the King of the Ocean found out that his son, the  _Prince_ , was mated to a human..! The very thought made him shudder!

But what made him feel even worse was how his thoughts immediately went to the well being of his mate. 

_'He would have Reita killed! He will tear him apart and feed him to the sharks for fun!'_

A part of him wanted to run. Reita was vulnerable. Being in a state such as they were rendered him helpless. But Aoi was no better. Adrenaline from their quick mating was wearing off and he felt his eyes grow heavy. He couldn't fall asleep..! 

_'No... I have to... I have to leave...'_

But his body didn't let him get up. He was too exhausted to move, let alone plan an escape. So so tired...

Reita was pressing soft feathered kisses all up and down his spine, making his lethargy worse. Soon his eyes drooped and he couldn't even fathom the words that Reita was murmuring into his ear before everything was black.


	3. Escape

Aoi awoke to the light of late evening, the sun red and ready to set over the distant horizon. How long had he been sleeping..? A bed cradled his body, far softer than his own that he was used to. Where was he?

Then he realized that he isn't alone. Reita was beside him, naked and with an arm draped over his midsection as he snoozed away. The human- No. His  _Mate_. Had cleaned him up and brought him here to sleep off their rough sex. The realization once more dawned on him now that he had a chance to get back his energy.

Hysteria took over and he quickly scooted as far away from Reita on the bed as possible, letting his arm fall back on the mattress without waking him. But he shifts and mumbles in his sleep, completely content.

"Mm... Aoi..."

The Prince panics, almost going into full breakdown mode.

"Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck..!"

This was a disaster..! He didn't know what to do. On one hand, his logic was telling him, screaming at him, to just run. Find the tiara and run, go home and put all of this behind him. But...

Then there was his heart, and the mated body that he was now in possession of, that was persuading him to stay here. With his Mate, forever. Leave his prince life behind, leave his best friends alone. He had three older brothers, they could take over the Kingdom in his place.

What would he do now..?

"Psst!"

A sudden hissing outside the door of the room suddenly got his attention, and he felt his heart jump.

"Who... Who is it..?" he meekly answered, pulling the sheets to his chest.

"It's Ruki. I want to talk to you."

Ruki? Reita's first mate? What could he possibly want?

"C-come in..."

The door was silent on its hinges as the small dark haired human walked inside. His eyes were sharp but more gentle than before. Something like a deep wisdom could be seen now that he was in direct contact with him.

Ruki noticed his captain asleep in the sheets and easily connects the dots. A smirk lights up his face and he closed the door.

"Aoi, was it?" he murmured softly. The Prince nods. "Hmm... I thought so."

"Huh?"

"Having fun in here?" he playfully chirped with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not poking fun at you."

Aoi blushed and stared at his hands, seeing how red they were from digging his claws into them.

"Um... I don't want to talk about it," he mumbles quietly. Ruki laughed again.

"Dear, you don't need to be shy. I am here to help. But we can't do it here. Can you walk?"

Walking... Shit. Aoi still hadn't mastered that. But... If Ruki could help him he would try harder.

"Um... I can try."

Ruki's smile turned sympathetic and he knew that the poor guy would have trouble.

"Come on, unlike this dunce here I will gladly act as your crutch."

He walked closer, offering a nearby pair of sweatpants made of soft satin. Aoi accepted and quickly slides them on under the blanket before once again attempting to move. Pain shoots up his back and he winced, almost falling over until Ruki catches him.

"Reita is still sleeping... Always a heavy sleeper," Ruki sighed with a shake of his head. "Oh well, good news for us. Come on, there isn't much time before we reach land."

This human was.... being really kind to him for some reason. Though something about him seemed... vaguely familiar? Comforting even. Just his aura told him he could be trusted.

"All right... I trust you."

So Ruki puts his arm around his shoulder and slowly helps him take his first few steps forward. Once they were out the door Ruki was heaving a breath of relief.

"Good, I thought I would never get a chance to speak with you, your Highness."

Wait. What? Since when did the humans here refer to him as such?

"Huh?"

Ruki smiled again and led him down the small hallway, back to his own room. His legs were slowly getting the hang of this walking thing.

"Oh come on, you haven't figured it out yet, my Prince? Come on now, the answer is right in front of you."

Once Ruki opens up his room Aoi is gasping in surprise. There was but a platform of wood in front of the door before the whole floor opened into a huge enclosed glass tank of the bluest, clearest water he had seen in literal  _days_. Shells, pebbles, and moss decorated the bottom and a comfy looking blue sponge bed swayed with the motions of the boat. Aoi almost cried with joy! The sound of the water called to him, whispering the promises of a beautiful rest to his ears.

"You're... A mermaid?" he asked incredulously. Ruki shrugged and let him sit on the one single chair in the room just shy of the water's edge.

"Guilty. Sorry for keeping it hidden. But I had to wait for the right time. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruki angled his head to the water tank, insinuating that they do this in their own language. Aoi was more than eager to feel the water on his body again, and nodded furiously.

"Then, After you my Prince."

Without a second thought Aoi removed the pants and Ruki helped him to the edge before letting him fall into the blue water with a gentle splash. Then he too quickly shrugged off the all black cloak he was wearing and the black heeled boots before following behind.

Aoi still struggled with the pain of changing, wincing and writhing as the gills on his neck formed and his tail returned. Relief, sweet relief...

With a deep breath of fresh water he finally felt at home. The tank was absolutely massive now that he had a proper assessment of it's size. Light the color of the rainbow pulsed in the water as a few jellyfish floated lazily in the currents. And some of the stones on the bottom of the tank glowed a delightful pale blue.

There was enough room for easily three of their kind. He happily swam around the edges, uncaring of the borders as this was the most he got in days.

"Having fun, Your Highness?"

He stopped, and looked at the other mermaid. Ruki was smiling, his long black hair in a ponytail as his red and black ombre tail sparkled in the light of the jellyfish, his fins split in multiple places. A red and black tail... Was so unusual in his Kingdom. That would mean...

"So... You're a deep dweller?" he asked. "I hear it's really cold down there."

This water was colder than what he was used to in his warm tropical waters, but he liked it. Ruki swam closer, and let himself lounge on the sponge. Aoi laid on the soft moss of the bottom of the tank, reveling in the familiar feeling.

"Yes, but I haven't been home in a while so I don't remember what it's like. My tail can light up so I can see where I am going and that was how I got away.."

Aoi hummed and laid on his back to stare up. Then he realized there was a painting on the ceiling made to mimic the blackness of a starry sky.

"Did... Reita kidnap you too?"

Ruki laughed again and sighed, putting his arms on the sponge to softly caress it.

"No. I came here willingly of my own accord."

Willingly?

"Why? Don't you want to go home?"

"No," Ruki said, almost bitterly. "I left home on purpose because I mated with a human."

He was mated to a human too?

"Who was he?"

A painful expression crossed Ruki's face and he closed his eyes.

"His name was... His name was Akira. Reita had a younger twin brother but... But he... died. A while ago. I really don't want to talk about it."

Reita had a twin brother?? That... That was really unexpected.

"Oh... Uh... I'm sorry..."

Now it was sad. He sighed digging his fingers into the soft pebbles. Then Ruki laughed again, and he sat up on the sponge.

"It's all right, it's behind me now. Oh yeah, before I forgot, I got you something."

Aoi curiously watched as Ruki reached into a small chest he hadn't noticed nestled into the pebbles, and what he pulled out made his heart stop.

"My tiara!"

Ruki pushed it to him and Aoi grasped it tight, ready to cry. His tiara... It was safe! Gods he missed it so much!

"I knew you would be needing it back," Ruki chuckled. "A prince needs his tiara after all."

Aoi was so happy he could cry. Ruki was being... So kind and helpful...

"H-how did you get it back?"

Ruki smirked and beamed at him proudly.

"Reita isn't exactly the brightest. And people here trust me so when the captain goes off the boat and I go into his room they don't really care."

Whoa... Ruki was awesome!

"Thank you," he sobbed and held the precious heirloom closer. "Thank you so so much..! How can I ever repay you?"

Ruki thought for a moment, tapping a finely manicured and black claw to his chin.

"Hmm... What do I want..? Well. I guess there is only one thing right now."

"Yes!" Aoi exclaimed. "Anything!"

A wistful look crossed Ruki's face, and rolled onto his back on the sponge.

"I want to help you escape this place."

Aoi froze, and slowly he looked at the smaller deep dweller. Help him escape..?

"Huh..? How would you do that..?"

With a roll of his fins Ruki is then up and swimming to what looks like a window, encased in glass as it looked out beyond the ship. What little light is left of the day is streaming through the water in soft pinkish purple beams. Aoi follows, and both see the ocean becoming a dark indigo blue. Soon it will be all black and impossible for humans to see through.

"Look there. That is a port city we are headed to now."

Aoi looked beyond the immediate ocean and indeed saw a giant landmass in the distance, along with hundreds of twinkling yellow lights. All at once he is nervous, as he has never seen a human settlement before. As a hatchling he had only heard of them through horror stories or old tales told to him by his nursery maids.

But... This was real. And he wasn't expecting it to be at all like what his Kingdom looked like.

"We're running low on food, and the men will most likely want to stay overnight in the inn here. Reita always takes the most expensive room for himself, and I don't doubt he will again, now that you're here. That will be our chance. A chance to get you safely back home."

So.. Ruki would help him escape. That was what he wanted all along..! But...

"What about Reita?" He asked nervously, his gills trembling. "I'm... I mated with him. If I leave him it will only cause him pain."

How pitiful that he was reduced to this state in only a few days. His captor turned mate was now an important factor in his life and it was all his fault.

"I know," Ruki sighed with a concerned look. "And you were an idiot for doing it in the first place. But, what is done is done. As it stands. You are now his most cherished person even if he doesn't realize it now. Once he wakes up he will look for you. Follow him, he will take you to the inn and have you sleep there til early morning.

"There we will slip out under the cover of night and I will run you to the docks, there you can finally swim to freedom. As for Reita, if he really is your true mate then something will always bring you back together."

Aoi once more feels a painful squeeze in his stomach, as the very thought of leaving his mate brought him immense pain. He really was hopeless. But... Ruki was right. He had to know if Reita was worth the effort.

"I understand. Then... Thank you Ruki. If this works and I get home safely, you are always welcome to visit me there."

Mermaids from both the deep sea and the far away lagoons were always visiting the kingdom, so this would not be at all unusual.

The deep dweller smiled at Aoi and looks beyond the glass, watching as the sun dipped lower with every second and the city got closer with every inch.

"Thank you your Highness. I shall keep that in my agenda. Now, you should probably go back. Reita will wake up soon." Aoi nodded and was ready to leave when Ruki once again stopped him, smirking hugely. "Oh and... Just so you know. Rei is a... Very intense lover. I know that even if your spell wears off he'll be raring to go at it again. So if you can handle that... Then good luck. Oh, and you should let me hang into your tiara for now, I'll give it to you when we meet at the docks."

Ruki let Aoi relax in the tank before helping him back just as the sun was finally being the horizon, and the only light in the small hallway was from a few lanterns being hung up by the random people walking around. Ruki ignored the questioning stares of the men and eased his way into Reita's room. The captain was still sleeping soundly in his bed, not even moving as his chest rose slowly.

Aoi couldn't bring himself to look, a pink tinted blush crawling up to his ears as Ruki let him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Remember the plan," Ruki peeped quietly at him. "Let him know that you're here, and he'll be lulled into a sense if security. Your mate bond will keep him interested, and he'll more than likely fall for you, hard. So, in the inn, he'll probably want to... You know."

Aoi nodded, blushing even worse now. His tiara was safely tucked into the folds of Ruki's fancy cloak.

"Yes... I know."

Ruki smiled at him and pats his head.

"You'll see. This is for your safety and his. If you really are meant to be together, then this will all work out in the end. I'll see you later tonight."

He gets up to leave, and as he slips out Aoi is already tucked carefully under the arm of his mate. Reita is warm... Aoi can't help but to snuggle up to his chest and smell the sea on his skin. That was all it took for him to doze off. And now he had to wait for the city to get closer.

But... That moment never came. He was violently awoken only but minutes later as a loud commotion jolted him awake. People were shouting and screaming outside of the room, their loud footsteps thundering through the small space. Beside him Reita was nowhere to be found. What the hell was going on?

It was dark, and they were still on the ocean.

Then he smelled it. Thick, acrid, and suffocating. The thing that all mermaids learned to fear terribly.

Smoke. Which meant...

_'Fire!'_

Fear ran up bis spine, and his body locked up instantly. He can't move..!

"Reita!" He cried, scared. "Reita where are you??"

Then he felt the heat, coming from somewhere beneath him. Was he going to die?

Suddenly the door to his room slammed open, and there stands a panicked Ruki. He is sweating and breathing heavy.

"Aoi! Come with me! We need to go, now!'

"Ruki! Whats happening!?"

"No time," the deep dweller said hurriedly. "Come on, just come with me. I have to get you off of this ship!"

Ruki didn't even bother making him put on clothes, instead he grabbed the sheet from under him and wraps it around Aoi before forcing him to his feet. He was still so confused! And where was the fire? Where was Reita?

"Where is he?" He asked as they practically tore out of the room. "Where is Reita??"

"He's okay," Ruki assured. "We'll be arriving at that port soon but... This ship is gonna be evacuated soon. There is no saving it."

When they reached the top of the deck, Aoi felt his heart stop. Red. Everywhere. Smoke billowed into the air and flames crawled and licked their way up the sails and posts. People scrambled about to pour water from the ocean onto the flames. But it spread faster than it could be put out.

"This is our moment!" Ruki had to tell over the noise of the people and the flames. "Here! You'll need this!"

Ruki shoved him over to the nearest hand rail and pulled the tiara from his cloak and set it in Aoi's hair, making sure it was secure.

"How did this happen..?" Aoi said weakly, the fear making him feel helpless. He could not even bring himself to search for his mate through the flames right now. He was too scared.

"Some idiot dropped a lantern in the hay room where we keep the horses. We didn't stand a chance, but we saved the horses. Now, listen to me."

Ruki squished his cheeks and made their eyes meet.

"Uh..?"

"You will dive off this boat from here, and there is a small sand bar a kilometer from here to the south. Find it, and wait for me there. I need to get you home, my Prince. This is all I can do for you now."

Aoi teared up, and they began to stream down his face.

"What... Are you gonna do?" He whispered weakly. The deep dweller sighed, and looked back at the flames.

"My captain needs me. I have to fulfill my duty to him to keep him safe." Then he turned back. "There is no time. You must go. Now!"

Aoi sucked in a desperate breath and hugged Ruki one last time.

"Thank you."

And then, just as he turns to leap off the side of the boat he heard it. His name.

"Aoi!"

They both freeze. Reita..! The sound pulls both of their attentions and he is there, standing but feet away from them. Sweat pearled down his brow, panic clouded his face as did the soot from the smoke.

_'Mate! My mate..!'_

"Aoi... Baby... Please, don't go."

His eyes were pained, pleading for him to stay. Aoi wanted to run to him. To tell him what he wanted to tell him for a while now. But he can't. His heart broke even more.

"Reita... I'm sorry."

The human's face twists into one of distress, and he steps forward. 

"Go!" Ruki screamed, and Aoi sobbed before tearing his gaze from his mate who started to run to him.

But he was already falling, and he heard one more thing before being lost to the dark cold waters with a painful splash.

"AOI!"

His body twisted and spasmed as he felt his tail forming again, and he sucked in the water like air. He was home... He was free.

Then he swam. He swam in the way Ruki told him and didn't dare to look back, even as he heard the muffled screams of people panicking on the ship. But he didn't give up. Tired. So tired. His heart was hurting so bad. Everything was telling him to go back, to go to his mate and stay with him. But no, he knew he could not.

So he found the place Ruki spoke of, a small sand lump in the ocean that just barely stuck out of the water. He dragged his exhausted body up onto the landmass, but he could barely get halfway out before it was too much.

Aoi sighed, letting his body limply hang in the warm water as exhaustion forced him down into the soft sand. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he cried for his mate.

'I'm sorry... I love you.'

His Reita was gone. And in turn so was his heart.

/////////////////

He woke up on that beach, his tail suspended in the water as his upper body was on the sand. The waves lapped at his tail, the moonlight making them sparkle. His head lifted to look around himself but his eyes were blurry from crying.

Somewhere far off he could see the sky turning from black to light gray as the sun was close to rising. He had slept all night... It was tiring. But he felt another presence beside him, a familiar figure. One that warmed his body from the freezing air of night time.

"Hey. Good to see you're okay."

Then his eyes focused and he saw his gentle friend's face.

"Ruki... You're okay," he croaked tiredly. "Mm... I'm so glad you are."

His head drops and he pants quietly. He can feel the pain of slamming into the water at full speed all over his tail and gills. The ache was unbearable.

"Of course. I promised I would come back for you."

Aoi sniffed and rolled onto his side, the sand cradling his tail in a comforting and familiar feeling. 

"And... How is..?"

Ruki was patting his head, and a gentle warm smile is easing the pain.

"Your beloved is safe," he promised. "He has been safely taken to the port city with no injury to him, but the ship... Has been swallowed by the sea. Its gone."

That made Aoi feel even worse. That ship was what gave Reita his power. Now... He had nothing left. And to top that all of Aoi left him behind. After just mating with him. He must be crushed...

Even from here, he could see the city lights sparkling and flashing in the distance. His mate was there, so close...

"I miss him," he cried quietly, the sting of tears returning full force. "I miss my mate... My Reita..."

The deep dweller sighed and held him close, using his fingers to softly comb through the raven black locks.

"My dear Prince... You will see him again. You are mated to him, and only the threat of death can tear you apart. Which I doubt will happen."

Aoi didn't answer, only snuggled into the comfort of his new friend for warmth. This was terrible. Having a mate was awful. It gave him so much pain, so many unbearable emotions he felt like he would drown in them. He wanted to be numb so he wouldn't feel them anymore.

"And... I got a hold of some old friends of mine. A mated couple that travel the waters around the world. They have gone to find someone from your kingdom and they'll be back. You will be home soon."

He knew Ruki was only helping him here. He was a Prince, he had a duty to his people to be home soon. But now that he has a mate he wanted to be with him and only him. That was all his heart wanted.

"Thank you... I'm sorry for dragging you into all this mess... And your poor tank..."

That tank was really beautiful... And now it was lost forever.

"Its all right. I figured It was time for me to move on. The ocean is far better for me anyway."

Aoi sighed and once again threatened to fall asleep when a soft sound caught his attention. The sound of chirping dolphins from in the water came closer and closer, then could see four curious heads poking from the surface. Ruki looked up and smiled.

"Ah. Looks like they're here.'

Two unfamiliar faces, and two familiar.

"Uruha..? Kai?" He weakly said and his friends gasped quietly.

"Prince Aoi!" They both cried loudly and forcibly dragged their bodies onto the sand to tackle him. "You're safe! Thank the stars!"

Both sobbed and nuzzled his face with theirs. This was how they were raised to greet one another. And it was always what they did when one was sad. Feeling it caused him to cry more and he hugged them tightly.  How he missed them. His dear wonderful friends..!

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered as they fussed over him. "I'm so so sorry..."

His friend Uruha, with a brilliant and vibrant purple white tail, pressed a hand to his forehead with salty streaks down his face.

"No no, my Prince. Do not apologize to us," he said with a sweet smile. "We knew you were not to blame."

Then Kai, Uruha's turquoise and rainbow tailed mate, continued to check him for injuries.

"Did they hurt you? Did the humans hurt you?"

The mention of them made his heart break, and he sobbed more.

"No... No they didn't. I'm fine so..."

Both heaved huge sighs of relief, and laid with him on the sand.

"When Melody and Miyavi told us they found you here we brought our fastest dolphins as soon as possible," Uruha explained, still nuzzling against Aoi as he did when they were all babies. "We even brought one for you."

"They deserve to be called heroes," Kai agreed with his mate. "Once we get home, everyone wants to throw you a party."

Then the other mermaids still in the water peeked their heads up, a young man and a woman.

"We weren't entirely to thank," the woman, Melody, began. "The deep dweller can be thanked too. He told us the Prince was in danger, so we wanted to help."

The other one, Miyavi, smiled at them warmly.

"Ruki. Thank you for letting us help."

Aoi looked to his friend, who was lounging on the sand like before.

"I'm just doing what I can for him," he responds and slipped himself slowly into the water. "I need to go back soon. I belong with the humans and they will be looking for me."

Aoi lets his friends pull him into the water, where he could see the four dolphins waiting patiently for them. Melody and Miyavi had matching tails, the color of a bright blue sky.

"Ruki," he weakly complained to his friend, reaching to him. "Come with us."

He wanted Ruki to have a place to belong, now that their home was gone.

But the deep dweller shook his head, suddenly melancholic.

"No. I must return to Reita and tell him you're safe. He is my friend, and he needs to know before it drives him nuts."

Uruha and Kai look at him in confusion. By this point Melody and Miyavi had started to drift away, waiting to say goodbye.

"Who is Reita?"

Aoi doesn't answer. But he pulls his hands back, his tears disappearing into the current.

"I'll... I'll miss you," he whined. "I'll never forget everything you have done for me."

Ruki was sighing and shook his head.

"No. Thank you. For showing me what it is like to help people again. Cause, you know... Pirates..."

Aoi's friends nearly bristled in response but the way Aoi laughs weakly and sniffed they were more concerned about his well being. 

"Please... Take care of him for me," he says as a dolphin comes up to him, waiting with his reins in tow. "And tell him... he has what I have, so he better keep it safe."

Then he turned to the couple, who bowed their heads in response. 

"And thank you, my friends. I won't forget about you."

They both held their hands together and started to swim away. 

"Thank you! We'll tell our daughters all about you!" 

Then they were gone, disappearing into the dark gloom. Then he can feel the exhaustion getting to him, and he lazily drooped onto the dolphin. His friends support him and put him onto the creature so they can swim faster. He felt hot, feverish almost... He needed to sleep. 

Ruki comes close to him, and puts his hand onto Aoi's pink and now hot forehead. Worried he sighed and looked at the strangers before him. 

"Please, take care of him," he pleaded. "He is... the only other friend I have. We have only known one another for about a day but... Well, us mermaids can develop bonds quickly as you may already know." 

Uruha and Kai exchange worried glances, and then the purple tailed shallow dweller smiled at the deep dweller. 

"I hope you will come visit him soon," he says. "He clearly trusts you enough to ask you to come back." 

At this point, Aoi was so tired he drooped over the dolphin, his breathing heavy. 

"Uruha and I will get him home soon," Kai agreed. "Thank you, for looking after him for us."

Ruki watched as the royal retinue began to drift slowly away, his heart aching for his short lived friendship. Reita would surely be crushed to know his love was gone. But love took time. And this one definitely would be worth it. 

"I'll definitely visit soon," he mumbled as they disappeared from sight, deep into the far away ocean. "And... I'll make sure that you two are reunited."

Meanwhile, Kai and Uruha were slowly following Aoi's dolphin, intent on making sure he didn't fall off. But the purple shallow dweller was curious about what that deep dweller said, and needed answers. He swam up to Aoi, and gently ruffled through his friend's black locks. 

"Aoi," he cooed to his Prince. "I don't mean to bug you but... I want to know. Who is Reita?"

The Prince sighed, the name tugging harshly at his heart and making him almost want to cry again. 

"It's... a long story."

One he didn't want to tell right now. He just wanted to sleep. So he did, and for now his friends would have to deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue?? Yes or no?  
> Please let me know if that is in order! thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue

The day that the Prince returned was a joyous one for the entire Kingdom. People threw parties all day and night for three whole days. Music played in the castle and all across the sea bed for the villagers. Great feasts were held in the castle's main hall and the King made all his sons give presents to the youngest to show just how much he was missed. The King then declared that day a national Holiday, encouraging celebration across all the Seas.

Aoi was more than happy to be back, and missed his Father and siblings dearly.

But... He felt numb to everything. The music he once adored sounded like noise, the food he once loved tasted bland in his mouth. Even the praise and joy he received from his siblings felt like nothing.

His heart was far away, and after the celebration and main event was over he wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep in his clam bed forever. It was too much for him to handle all at once, and his brothers were immediately worried.

Two days passed like this. He even fell ill with a slight sickness, causing his Father to become worried.

Unfortunately, but a week after his return the King fell gravely ill with green gill syndrome, a sickness that attacked the gills and breathing system. Normally one would not be too affected, but the King was old. And the sickness had taken it's toll on his body.

Weeks passed. The King succumbs to the illness before passing away in his sleep. The whole kingdom falls into a deep grieving for the Late king. Aoi becomes even more depressed, and never comes out of his room for days even long after the funeral.

He didn't eat. He only slept, an excuse to escape the horrible reality that was his life.

He then hears about his oldest brother becoming the New King, since he was the next in line. Die was kind and compassionate, but also fiercely protective of his brothers and subjects.

After only a month the Kingdom was up and running again, now under a new rule by a new King. Die even found a mate to rule by his side. A young and beautiful lagoon dweller from the far out ocean named Shinya. As the queen he was to be expected to carry on the blood line of his husband, and so the castle sea witch began to give him special potions to allow him to grow a womb inside of his body.

Two months passed under his brother's rule. Things were going well, but people still grieved for his father. However terrible it made him feel, nothing was compared to being without his mate.

Reita... He had to wonder how the human was doing. His heart ached to see him again, even if only for a moment. Die put new territory boundaries around the Kingdom so to prevent anything like this from happening again. Visitors had to go through an extensive check before being allowed in, and those who left were supposed to have a special permit.

It was extensive yes, but it was for the good of the Kingdom.

Aoi understood, but it gave him less hope every day that passed. Even if he only got to see him one more time, he would tell him what he felt, how much he loved him. He longed to see that dumb but charming face, to see his wonderful smile, or hear his smooth deep voice. To feel his hands on his own, or kiss those lips again.

He just... Missed him so much.

Its been about three months since he came back now. Life has Been.... Relatively normal.

Aoi was in the middle of moping again when someone knocked on the door to his room. The maids were probably worried about him again, or one of his brothers was being pesky and trying to get him to come put of his room. Fat chance of that happening. But he had no choice but to listen to what his brother might say now that he was the King.

"Prince Aoi," a small female voice peeped at him from behind the door. "You have some visitors."

He groaned and flopped into his belly, flapping his fin against the edge of the shell he laid in.

"I don't want to see anyone," he groaned. "Go away."

How did they get past the guards? Die had the Kingdom under full security since he was made King. So it was no easy feat to be able to reach the Prince so easily.

Besides, now wasn't exactly a good time for him. He looked nothing like what a Prince should look like. Skinny body, dull scales. Heck, even his once beautiful hair was now becoming frizzy from neglect.

"But my Prince! They said they know you and want to see you!" The maid insisted. "They said they wouldn't leave until you came out!"

Ugh how utterly annoying. Aoi groaned again and hid his face deeper under the silky smooth grass and seaweed blanket covering his bed.

"Fine. But no more than ten minutes!" He growled back. There was the nonverbal response of a door slowly being clicked open, and immediately he felt it. A pull. A strong and desperate pull inside his chest. Something was screaming at him but... He didn't know what.

When the door finally closed there was a deep silence. And then the voice he hears nearly makes him lose his mind.

"Wow. You really do act like a Prince don't you?"

Aoi froze. His heart thudded in his chest, and he felt his breathing get ragged. There was no earthly way... Could it really be-?

His hands are shaking as he pulls back the blanket, and he sees a face he never imagined he would ever see again. Is this... A dream? A cruel horrible dream?

"...Reita?"

It... It really was him. It was Reita! Only now he was... A mermaid?

"Aoi. I've finally found you."

His hair was long and deep brown, his eyes the same color. But his tail... It was far different than his. Gold, just a brilliant shade of gold with the slightest sheen of an obsidian shine. But what made it stand out was the way his fins had tears in the edges and were longer than his own.

"Reita..! Is it... Really you?"

Aoi felt his body ache to be closer, but he was too shocked to move. His mate... Was standing right in front of him..! His mate was here!

Every single cell in his body was singing and calling for his other half, and luckily he didnt have to move because Reita felt it as well. With a swift movement Reita was in front of him, breathing out his name in a whisper before he was being tackled to the bed and kisses were being showered all over him.

"Aoi... Aoi..!"

His arms immediately found his mate's chest, wrapping around him like an octopus and not daring to let go. His heart finally caught up with his brain, and the ache was replaced by sweet sweet relief. Reita was almost wheezing as he kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, then finally his mouth. Oh gods it has been too long!

"Mm..! Mmh!"

Salty tears were lost in their embrace as their tails entwined in ways only lovers sould. Fins touched, and their scales rubbed and danced together in a sweet reunion of flesh.

Aoi whimpered as his mate kissed him breathless, happy and relieved beyond words.

Reita pulled back, and Aoi was sobbing like a child while clinging desperately to his mate.

"Am I dreaming?" He sobbed as Reita effortlessly rolled them over on the bed so he was laying on his chest. "Is this a fever dream I'm having right now?"

His mate kissed at his neck over and over, his breaths desperate as his fingers caressed and soothed his scales.

"No," Reita soothed him in soft whispers. "I'm here... I'm here baby. I'm finally here..."

Aoi still cried, his breaths coming in short quick gasps.

"H-how..?" He hiccups. "How..? I saw the ship a-and the smoke... A-and the fire... And! You're a human! S-so... How..?"

After he calmed down Reita squeezed his mate's cheeks, unable to take his hands away for even a few moments.

"Aoi," he soothed and shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Aoi its okay. Calm down baby, take a breath. Just breathe..."

The prince couldn't breathe! How could Reita just tell him to breathe?!

"Reita... Reita I missed you," he finally whined again and nuzzled his face to Reita's neck in a display of affection only found in the tightest knit circles. "I missed you so so much... I couldn't stand it any longer..!"

His mate kissed his temple and wraps himself even tighter around him, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, Aoi," he murmured. "You're finally mine.."

"Me too," the Prince quietly murmured against Reita's collar. "I love you... I love you I love you..!"

They kissed deeply, the feeling familiarly and warm. Reita was shaking just as bad as Aoi, too overwhelmed with happiness.

After His breathing finally evens out Aoi plops his head onto his mate's chest, breathing much more deeper now that he didn't feel so suffocated. Long adept fingers brush through his hair, soothing him into a state of bliss.

"These past three months have been absolute torture. But you can thank my best friend Ruki for this to be possible. Without him I would have never seen you again."

Ruki... How was that devilish deep dweller?

"Where is he? I want to thank him."

Reita then chuckled, a familiar noise that made Aoi's heart flutter.

"He's being... Uh, courted, by two of the guards in the hallway. When they saw him they were all on him like a sponge on a rock."

Did... Did Reita just use an ocean term? And what guards? Aoi lifted his head to stare at his mate, disbelieving.

"You just left him there?! Reita!"

"Hey hey, he didn't seem to mind!" The brunette laughed and kissed him again. "Actually I think he loves the attention. Do you want to go see him?"

It was tempting. After so long he wanted to know what on earth had happened. But...

"Maybe later," he sighed and fell back on Reita. "I just want to know how this happened, and why a pirate is currently in my bed."

His mate laughed, and pulled him even closer.

"Okay. This pirate can tell you anything you want to know," he promised and snuck a hand down Aoi's body to the juncture where scale met flesh and tail met hip. "But only if I get to plunder some of your booty for my own amusement."

Aoi rolled his eyes and groaned, making Reita shut his dumb mouth with a kiss. Once a pirate, always a pirate. But Aoi would not trade him for the world.

Outside the door were a certain pair of mermaids, one purple tailed and the other green tailed, with a certain red tailed deep dweller backed up against a wall and were flirting like seahorses in love. Needless to say the security around here was terrible.

/////////////////////////////////////

Flashback

For an entire week Reita was lost without Aoi, wandering helplessly around the port city he was stranded in without a single idea of what to do. His ship was gone, so too was his source of power and wealth. He did off jobs around town just to afford to sleep in a bed every night and put food in his stomach.

His crew mates abandoned him to join other crews, taking the horses with them. And as his only friend, Ruki was still missing in action. Not having Aoi beside him through all of this only made it worse.

So imagine his surprise when Ruki showed up after that week and asked him to come to the ocean with him again. As it turned out Ruki was a run away noble from the deep ocean colonies, having been called missing for the five years he was with Reita.

Apparently he made a deal with a sea witch in his colony after returning. And it was to make Reita a mermaid so he could meet Aoi again.

The former pirate eagerly agreed. And undertook a painful transition from human to deep sea mermaid. For two months Ruki taught him how to be one of them, and once he was sure Reita was well enough knowledgeable he made Reita stay in his one colony for a month to make him a well respected member of his security team.

Then they came here to the kingdom, with Reita being a captain of Ruki's security and a more than viable candidate for Aoi's hand in marriage.

So that was how he manged to get here, saying he met and got to know Aoi those few days he was missing and wanted to know if he was available. The king was more than willing to let him meet Aoi as a possible suitor and sent him up to see him.

And the rest was history.

//////////////

Two years later

"Ruki! Wake up you lazy bum! They're waiting for you!"

Aoi had just about had enough of his best friend sleeping in on days like this. Honestly, where was his dignity? Uruha and Kai were waiting for him and it was important that he would not be late.

"Ugh. Five more minutes..."

But Aoi would have none of it. He was late himself, he didn't need some spoiled noble to make it worse. Ruki's room was just near his, since he now shared it with his mates and a now adopted son. But his mates and the child were already gone.

"Ruki think about how bad Kai would feel if you missed his knighting ceremony today. You wouldn't make him feel bad on purpose would you?"

Ruki shifted in his bed and sighed heavily before rolling over to face Aoi with tired eyes.

"You're a guilt tripper you know that?" He growled before forcing himself to get up. "I know I'm up I'm up..."

Aoi smirked and opened the drapes to the windows that overlooked the finely manicured coral and flower beds of the courtyard.

"Good. Uruha is looking for you, he has to give you something. Now if you don't mind, I'll be waiting for you in the main hall. Please don't be late."

Aoi made sure that Ruki didn't go back to sleep before going back to his own room, where his own mate was waiting for him with a young girl in front of a mirror. Her tail was a soft pink and rainbow hued. Reita was running a brush through her long pink colored hair when he entered, and his heart nearly melted at the sight.

"Rei," he called out to his mate and leaned against the door frame. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes. But she is being really squirrelly right now..." Reita laughed nervously as he tried to pin a flower into her hair. "There. Now we're done."

The thing about having a daughter was that, what with being a child and all... Well they were quite squirmy. She fidgeted and twisted her tail around and giggled at her reflection in the mirror. She was even wearing the brand new coral blue dress with small shells on the edges daddy got for her on her eighth birthday a week ago.

Aoi adored her. She was beautiful and perfect, a complete bundle of joy. When they found her at that orphanage about a year ago he could not even begin to believe that someone just left her there. But whoever they were, they missed out big time.

"Miya," he called to the girl. "Come along, uncle Kai and auntie Uruha are waiting."

The child giggles and awkwardly floated through the water, her big wide chocolate Brown eyes staring at Aoi intently. She found his arms as naturally as ever and he held her close.

"Mama," she squealed at him. "Mama mama! Please pretty please can you tell me a story?"

"A story?" He laughed and waaited for Reita to lock the door. "In the middle of the day? You don't want to wait until bedtime?"

"No! No time to waste!"

They began the journey to the Main hall, where they knew Kai and Uruha would be with theirs and Ruki's son, Koron.

"Well," Aoi starts slowly and looks to his mate, who only gave him a small shrug and a smirk as usual. "Which story do you want to hear?"

Miya thought for a moment before answering.

"I wanna hear how you and daddy met!"

Ah, this was a story she had long memorized by now, but still loved hearing even now. Aoi smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, being reminded of the waves above the ocean.

As he spoke he could see her lips move with his in a perfect synchronization.

"A long time ago, there was a prince. He was a lovely Prince, loved by his subjects All through the entire Sea. His hair was the color of the deepest ocean, and his eyes could reflect the stars. No one had ever seen such a beautiful Prince in their whole lives.

"One day, the prince was exploring beyond the ocean. And he was met by a group of fierce and terrifying pirates. There he met the leader of these pirates, a young sailor known for his incredibly handsome face."

As he said that part Reita almost laughed out loud. Miya shot him a look to be quiet and urged Aoi on.

"And then? And then?"

The Prince opened the doors to the Main hall, and they already saw the King and his queen, Shinya. Uruha and Kai were there too, as was a young boy with a vibrant scarlet tail.

"The moment that this sailor saw the prince he fell deeply in love, and knew he had to have the prince's heart for himself. So he let the prince stay aboard his ship for three days. Those three days were what made the Prince also fall in love, but then a terrible thing happened."

They made their way down the grand staircase to the large clamshell with a sponge interior big enough for all three of them, right next to the king and his throne.

"The ship was engulfed in a terrible fire, and it seemed like all was lost. But then the prince had made a friend, and that friend helped him to go home. But at the expense of leaving his love behind he became very sad."

Beside him Reita was smiling fondly at them, also remembering the events of the past two years. They were tough times indeed, but all worth it in the end.

Miya eagerly awaited the ending to the story, her eyes expectant.

"Then one day three months later, like a miracle, the Prince's lover showed up and came back for him. Just like he knew he would. And then they got married, and found a beautiful baby girl to raise as their own. Everyone was happy, the Prince found his true love. And the rest was history. The end."

She smiled happily and with a content dreamy sigh she leaned against Aoi, her hands twirling.

"I hope someday I will find my own prince charming," she chirped. "Like you mama."

Aoi was feeling that familiar blooming of love in his chest again, and as he looked at his daughter he couldn't help but to brush at her cheeks and twirl a lock of hair in his fingers.

"I'm sure you will," he answered and kisses her forehead. "I know you will. You are a princess, the most beautiful princess in the entire ocean. No one would be able to resist you."

She giggled and snuggled into Aoi's arms, content to just sit patiently until another small voice calls out to her from the main hall floor.

"MIYA! Miya come play with me!"

Koron, Ruki's son, was waving his arm to get her attention. She gasped and looked at Aoi and Reita excitedly.

"Can I mama? Can I can I can I?"

Well... It would not hurt. They needed to bond and Ruki absolutely adored her.

"Ask daddy if you can."

Reita stuttered at first and then huffed before ruffling her hair.

"Go ahead princess. But when your mother calls for you, you come right back you hear?"

She nodded and after receiving a kiss on her forehead from both her parents she swam after the little boy and they chased each other through the main hall, their laughs and giggling echoing through the columns and bouncing off the walls.

Uruha and Ruki watched the children from far away, their hands linked together as they watched with love in their eyes. Kai stood by the King, also watching his son with the utmost pride.

"Mm, she really is beautiful," Reita murmured to Aoi as he puts an arm around his shoulders. "Just like his mother."

Aoi sighed and leaned into the touch, his chest overflowing with emotions. How did he come to have such a wonderful life?

"She is. I still can't believe she is ours... I can't even begin to imagine ever leaving her behind."

Reita kissed at his temple, and then his cheek.

"And it only took me kidnapping you for three days to get us this far. I must say, I think I'm a miracle worker."

Aoi scoffed but turned his face to meet his mate's eyes.

"Once a pirate always a pirate," he says with a smiling sigh and a kiss to Reita's lips. "But this Prince's heart is one treasure I am glad you managed to steal."

Reita laughed and kissed him deeper.

"Gods I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Reita," Aoi murmured softly. "You're My very own Prince charming."

Maybe this was how all fairy tales should end.

"My beautiful Aoi. My pearl."

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going BUT I THINK IT'S SOMEWHERE GOOD!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Prey, No Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052173) by [FlaminiaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK)




End file.
